vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tidepool
Summary Long before she became a Sensei, Tidepool was an undercover agent for a top secret organization known as the Aqua Marines. However, one day she was betrayed by her superiors, who were part of an even more top-secret organization intent on destroying Skylands. Using her spy training, Tidepool made it her personal mission to seek out every member of this evil shadow group and bring them to justice. This did not go unnoticed by Master Eon, who felt that someone of her caliber would be perfect to train new Skylanders as a Sensei of the Quickshot class. However, Tidepool was not easily convinced that she could even trust Eon and the Skylanders after being deceived by her last organization. To earn her trust, she requested that everyone pass a truth test that she would conduct. Thankfully, all of the members of the Skylanders Academy passed with flying colors... except for Flynn, who insisted that he was 50% Mabu and 50% enchilada sauce. Tidepool felt that he was 100% meathead. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Tidepool Origin: Skylanders Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Water Element Sensei, Sensei of the Quickshot Class Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can shoot ink from her squid pistols, Summoning (Can summon whales that will move forward and slam onto the ground), Status Effect Inducement (Hitting people with ink will slow them down and make them more likely to miss attacks, and hitting people with ink will cause damage over time), Water Manipulation (When the whale slams into the ground it creates a large whirlpool), Can go into a shell and charge forward in it, Danmaku with her Sky-Chi ability Attack Potency: City level (Should be comparable to her fellow Sensei Wolfgang, who split a small moon in half; Comparable to characters such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains, and Fist Bump, who can create magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to characters such as Lightning Rod, Thunderbolt, High-Volt, Zap, and Punk Shock who all use natural lightning and electricity in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn’t be much slower than characters such as Whirlwind, Knight Light, Astroblast and Aurora, who all attack with real light projectiles and can move at the speed of light in short bursts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Comparable to her fellow Senseis such as Golden Queen, Wolfgang, Chompy Mage, and Dr. Krankcase, who survived Cloudcracker Prison blowing up), higher with Emergency Shell-met Defense Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Squid Pistols Intelligence: Above Average (Highly skilled combatant, also formerly working for a top-secret organizing as an undercover agent, and was able to tell when any of the other Skylanders were lying) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Squid Pistols: Shoots Ink Bullets. *'Spin Shot:' In the air, they will do a spinning shoot attack. *'Blinding Ink:' Squid Pistols bullets blind enemies, which slows them down and can sometimes cause them to miss attacks. *'I'll ink to that:' Squid Pistols cause damage over time. *'Inking Big:' Will shoot a huge big ink blob shot. *'Squid Pistol Kata:' After an Inking Big shot, the will jump in the air and shoot a frenzy of ink blobs at the ground. Squid Toss: Tosses a squid. *'Squid Squabble:' Squids from Squid Toss attack MUCH more frequently. Whale Tale: Summons a Whale Tale attack. *'Whale Breach:' Whale Tale ends with it slamming onto the ground. *'Three's a pod!:' Whale Tale gets some more whale friends for a wider attack that does more damage. *'Deep end:' Creates a powerful whirlpool when using Whale Tale. Emergency Shell-met Defense: Enters a defensive Shell-met mode. Water you waiting for?: Her Sky-Chi ability, she rises from the ground and spins around while simultaneously shooting large amounts of ink. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Activision Category:Skylanders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users Category:Water Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 7